Long Haul
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: Come her wedding day, we’d all fly to England to see her walk down the aisle in a lovely white bridal gown. You'd be a bridesmaid, escorted by no other than Li Syaoran himself. Touya, on the other hand, would be seated on the row behind ours, sulking.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**LONG HAUL**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

.

"It amuses me how you always manage to make her hate you."

Touya snorted; good to know there was _one_ person who found this amusing, at the very least.

"She doesn't hate me." At least he hoped she doesn't.

"Uh-huh," Yukito chuckled before swallowing another mouthful of meat.

"Even if she didn't hate you," he started. "She's still not talking to you after what happened."

"It wasn't my fault." Touya was quick to reply.

Her fault, never his.

"Now you're blaming her?"

"All I'm saying is…" he paused mid-thought, not bothering to complete the statement.

That's exactly the problem; he was out of words to say.

Yukito grunted sympathetically, as if reading his mind.

"Fix this. Don't play the blame game, Touya. No one's blaming you, so don't go blaming her."

"What did I do?" Sakura descended from the stairs with Tomoyo, a mixture of worry and annoyance evident in her voice. "If it's about the last slice of cake in the fridge, I swear I didn't eat it!"

Tomoyo giggled. Of course she didn't eat it; Kero did.

"Don't worry, Sakura. It's not about that."

"Eh?" So it wasn't the last slice of cake. "What's it about?"

Sakura had a few guesses. Her older brother has been acting more irritable than usual since five days ago. The day before Nakuru accompanied Eriol to England, she remembers. Maybe he misses her?

"_He's shutting himself from the world," _Tomoyo's words rang in her ear. "Really, Yukito, what's it about?"

Touya rolled his eyes. "None of your business, kaiju." With that, he got his plate and walked to the kitchen.

Sakura fought the urge to stick out her tongue, for fear of earning his brother's spite. "I'll find out eventually, onii-san!" Alas, the battle against her urge proved to be a futile attempt. She stuck her tongue out and made a face.

Sighing to herself, she sat down opposite Yukito, who continued munching on the pork barbecue sticks. Tomoyo, at that time, occupied herself by making them some tea.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Yukito leaned forward to whisper as if in secrecy. This, of course, has not gone unnoticed by Touya. _"I need a new best friend, one who'd actually keep the confidential matters to himself,"_ he thought.

"Nakuru's not back yet." Sakura sweatdropped. _That_ was the big secret?

"And Touya hates her."

"No, I don't!" A glare was cast in Yukito's direction, but he paid it no heed.

"Nakuru hates him too."

"Oh," her mouth formed a small 'o', catching on to Yukito's game.

"If you ask me, they're better off apart. She should probably stay in England, get engaged to a rich English man there for all Touya cares. He, on the other hand, should stay here, finish his studies, forget her and find a super model turned actress who'd happily go out with an idiot like him."

She sweatdropped again. Sakura never knew Yukito was _this_ tactless.

He let out a small laugh. "Come her wedding day, we'd all fly to England to see her walk down the aisle in a lovely white bridal gown, adorned with lilacs or whatever flower she chooses. Tomoyo is a bridesmaid, obviously, so is Meiling. You, too, a bridesmaid, escorted by no other than Li Syaoran himself."

Now he was really pushing it, dragging Syaoran to the issue like that. Yet Yukito chose to continue. "I will be seated in front, next to your dad. Now, as for Touya, he'd be in the row after ours, sulking, while seated next to his _girlfriend_. He won't be able to give his full attention to the ceremony though, because his _girlfriend_ turned out to be a complete nightmare – an obsessive possessive, mega diva character who finds utmost entertainment in fawning at his feet, feeding off the attention other people give her while sporting her long blonde hair and well-endowed body."

"She sounds like a ditz," Sakura exclaimed, frowning at the thought of her brother ending up with a woman like that.

"No doubt about it. Thing is, Touya won't be able to get away from her unless she says so, because she'll keep giving him this tall tale about how her family thinks of her as a woman who can't settle down, how the media will react if she got dumped, how being seen with her will bring wonders to his social life…" He trailed off, feeling the intense look Touya was giving him.

"Loads of bull." Touya rejoins them at the table, Tomoyo with the tea set in tow.

Sakura's brows furrowed, her lips in a straight line. It was unlikely her older brother would end up with a woman like that. Unlikely, but not impossible. She feared the consequences of one bad decision on Touya's part.

"So what do you intend to do?" Tomoyo poured them a cup of tea, her question blatant and without ill intent.

He exhaled slowly as realization hit him. It didn't matter what happened, how it happened or whose fault it was. Yukito was right. He had to fix this.

"When does she arrive back?" Yukito asked in his behalf.

Sakura pursed her lips, rummaging in the many thoughts inside her head for the exact date of Eriol's return. "Well…" It was a fact she couldn't remember, and she knew her brother wanted an answer.

Tomoyo sensed the worry in Sakura's face, and so she decided to supply the answer. "This Tuesday," three pairs of eyes settled on her. "Their flight lands the day after tomorrow.

* * *

_In the next chapter: "What do you mean she wanted to stay behind in England?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**LONG HAUL**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

.

The monotonous sound of the announcer listing schedules and locations, the constant thrumming and tapping of feet against the floor, the incessant chatter of people discussing their flights, the rustling sound of open booklets and passports, the high, imposing ceilings – the airport was like any other airport: bright, spacious, confusing, and had that terrible effect of making one feel so alone.

The air-conditioning was turned on full blast, and the metal seats conducted the cold ferociously. Touya tried to slouch on them for a while, but he felt the cold radiating on his back. One would think people who had gone through so much trouble building a spectacular edifice would have given the slightest consideration for guests who preferred seats that do not hold the promise of pneumonia.

"Hey," he felt a familiar presence next to him and, without so much as a hello, Touya closed his eyes.

"Their flight has landed." His friend stated nonchalantly. "You nervous?"

The question lingered, but it did not make Yukito uncomfortable enough for him to adjust his glasses and laugh nervously. He knew the game he was playing. It was the dangerous blame game that ended months of sanity, years of marriage and decades of friendship. If he says something along the lines of "Why should I be nervous when it's not my fault anyway?", he won't be surprised. Slightly annoyed, yes, but definitely not surprised.

"Why would I be? I'm not a blushing schoolgirl about to play barmaid number one on opening night."

A sigh. Whatever happened to his epiphany two days ago, he doesn't know.

"Where's Sakura?"

Before he can answer, they almost jumped from their seats as the cell phone in Touya's pocket went off. He gave a dreading whimper and pulled the phone out.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "My caller ID's broken." Without sparing him another ring or two, the moment he held it close to his ear, the call got disconnected.

"It must have been a prank caller."

Receiving no response from his companion, Yukito picked up a magazine from a nearby stack. He flopped the pages, casually glancing at the snapshots and short captions. He was not really immersed in its content – fashion tips, celebrity break-ups or whatnot – it only seemed like the perfect way to pass time. After flipping through the magazine from cover to cover, he returned it and got another one. Unexpectedly, this one's cover story got his full attention.

"Look at this, Touya," he nudged him at his side. "Maybe you should really start looking for a girl like her."

Touya shot him a look. "Give me that," snatching it out of his hands, he began surveying the cover. He raised a brow at the overt sexuality in display.

"She is not an actress so she doesn't fit my prediction… yet." A snicker.

Obviously annoyed, Touya shut him up. "I am really tempted to hit you with this." He returned his attention to the supermodel on the cover. There she was, looking provocative, scantily clad in a black lace babydoll and five-inch heels. "Stilettos," he thought. She had the come hither smile that will probably bring men to their knees and beg.

But not him.

It was all too commercial, all too… physical.

To him, a nice girl who'd willingly eat TV dinners with him while watching a soccer game will be his choice over a hot girl who can only think of sex.

He will not, _he repeats_, he will not end up on the second row of the church seated next to an obsessive possessive, mega diva character whose life revolves around her long blonde hair, well-endowed body, and her love for flirting.

"You really like your new girlfriend, huh?"

"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head a bit.

"You've been staring at that picture for almost five minutes now. Any more and I'd think you have already forgotten Nakuru."

"You've forgotten her already?" The two were surprised with Eriol suddenly standing before them. Behind him was Tomoyo, who had Sakura and Li in tow.

Reflexively, Touya looked around, not bothering to greet or ask about the younger boy's flight.

It was Yukito who broke the silence. "So how was your trip, Eriol?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking. Although we've had our episodes…"

"Episodes?"

"Suppi-kun," he began in a teasing tone, "decided to indulge in sweets. To add to that, Nakuru threw quite a fit. She wanted to stay behind in England."

That definitely caught Touya's attention. "What do you mean she wanted to stay behind in England?"

The thought of Sakura feeling bad for her brother crossed Tomoyo's mind.

The thought of her eyes watering over whatever it is her brother would be feeling crossed Sakura's mind.

The thought of Touya standing alone and looking stupid in an airport in Europe crossed Li's mind.

The thought of hitting Touya on the head crossed Yukito's mind.

"Nakuru, she…" Eriol's reply was interrupted with a mobile phone ringing.

"Excuse me," Touya muttered, pulling out the phone from his pocket. "I just have to take this."

He walked away from the group, leaving one of them mid-sentence and the rest, in suspense.

How sour did their misunderstanding go this time? Sakura noticed it was bad. It was not like the arguments they have had before, but she never would have guessed that it was enough to send Nakuru packing. True, the trip was planned before the whole argument started. Tomoyo even assured her that their time apart would do them good. But Eriol said it himself that she wanted to stay behind in England. Sakura could not believe it, but perhaps Tomoyo was wrong.

Touya could not clear his head of thoughts of Nakuru never coming back to Japan. So, when he pressed the green button to answer, he gave a detached and thoughtless hello.

"Hello, Touya! Bored?"

The cheery voice was all too familiar to him. "Akizuki?"

His mind went blank, but he could hear her clicking her tongue. "Na-ku-ru," she said slowly.

Old habits are hard to break, really, and calling her by her last name was something he was not able to let go off completely, even when they were together.

_Were together_. "Nakuru, about what happened… it was just–"

"Think nothing of it."

It was paranoia, he supposed, that overcame him. The only reason he could think of, why she tells him to think nothing of it, is that she does not care… at least, not anymore. Yukito was right. It didn't matter what happened, how it happened or whose fault it was. He had to fix this and that was it. But was he too late?

He let out a heavy sigh. If he is – and now he admits the fault is his own – too late, then he might as well work on a post-break up friendship with Nakuru. "How's Europe?" He tried to sound okay, not sullen or dejected.

"I'm checking out this cute guy…"

Even with a disgusted face, he tried not to make it obvious on the other end. "Why are you telling me that?"

He was disgusted and annoyed, but he knew he had no right to be. It hasn't even been a month and she has already moved on. In a matter of days, there is going to be some other guy she would be pestering about the smell of a spring breeze, the air shortly after rain, a brisk winter wind, and all those other things she loves.

Touya was so deep in thought that he did not notice the figure accidentally bumping into him… on purpose.

"Miss me?"

Still, he didn't pay attention. "Sorry, I'm on the phone and—" He could swear his jaw dropped upon seeing who was right in front of him, flesh and blood, and _not_ in Europe.

"Akizuki," her name escaped his lips without any effort.

She waggled her finger and corrected, "Nakuru."

"You're not," he started, slowly, obviously in disbelief. "You're not in Europe?"

Raising a brow, she shook her head slowly. When he remained dumbfounded still, she bit her lower lip to stifle her giggling. "You're in Japan, I'm not in Europe. I'm standing in front of you, so I really must not be in Europe. Anyway, it's a beautiful day, Touya. Just tell me you're sorry after I tell you I'm sorry and we can have some ice cream after."

No answer.

"Okay, to prove to you how sorry I am, I'll even eat a TV meal with you tonight… while watching soccer!" When she received no answer still, her chest tightened. Maybe she should have stayed behind after all. "Are you still mad at me?"

The unusual quivering in her voice triggered a loud thud to his consciousness. "Of course not." How he could he possibly hate her, especially now that she's back?

She took a step closer to him, submersing herself to what he would call his personal space. It was a habit of hers – a habit of theirs, actually – that allows her to bury her face in his chest, and him to indulge in her hair that smelled of strawberries. "I'm sorry." Her apology was muffled, but did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry too." He made her look up to him as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Banana split on me; TV dinner on dad."

She smiled, moving even closer to him as if to erase the distance between them.

And it was exactly how Yukito and the others saw them.

"Eriol," Sakura began. "I thought you said Nakuru wanted to stay behind in England?"

The boy only readjusted his glasses. It was Yukito, having had the image of a sentimental Touya slinging an arm over Nakuru burned in his head for future use, who answered her question.

"He said she wanted to stay behind in England, but didn't say she actually did."


End file.
